In recent years, heat ray-absorbing complexes that exhibit highly efficient blocking performance for near-infrared rays or light rays in longer wavelength region than near-infrared rays have been known, which are also capable of exhibiting high visible light transmission and sufficient heat resistance or surface hardness. Such infrared-absorbing complexes are used as optical members including laminated glass, for example. The laminated glass is obtained by forming an interlayer made of an infrared-absorbing composition between two glass panels. The infrared-absorbing composition is composed of a resin component and an infrared-absorbing component, where the infrared-absorbing component contains copper ion and a phosphorus compound such as a phosphoric acid ester or phosphonic acid ester (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication HEI No. 9-211220).